natus_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
DC's Alpha Legion
DC's Alpha Legion is a fictional superhero team consisting of superhero and supervillain characters from publications re-defined as opposite versions of themselves. The characters will be featured in various films and television series created by Trailblazer101 and Red Shogun. Characters Heroes Alpha Legion * The Mask / Basil "Baz" Karlo : A famed yet narcissistic actor who cares about his public image more than his family and associates. His face was severely disfigured during an automotive accident orchestrated by his rival Simon Trent (a ghost to authorities) after Karlo discovered he manned organized crime in Gotham City. Karlo uses a clay facemask to hide his disfigured appearance while also using a bottle of toxic protoplasm he unleashes upon criminals. Due to his self-centered ego and lack of morality as an anti-heroic vigilante, he is seen as quite dickish when working with others and has a track record for disobedience with the law. * Tombstone / Cyrus Gold : A lonely gravedigger who makes profits by selling corpses on the black market. After being attacked by his employers on his Monday payday, Gold was exposed to his grave cleaning supplies and some toxic chemicals in a swamp where he is left to die. Gold's corpse was deconstructed and weakened due to the chemicals. However, he is later reanimated as a living zombie by the Spell Doctor against his will. Now, he wishes to see the Spell Doctor and the rest of the Power League stopped to prevent them from causing harm to other innocent people. As a living zombie, Gold can spit toxic chemicals from his mouth that are hazardous to the living, can dig rapidly through the ground creating mass tunnel systems, and can avoid dark curses inflicted on him. * The Hatter / Jervis Tetch : A neuroscientist who studies the effects of mind-control on animals due to his obsession with characters from Alice in Wonderland, which he adopts his moniker as "The Hatter" from. Tetch, who has been bullied during his childhood for his appearance, uses his devices and experiments for several talent shows and competitions. After being attacked and overturned by various criminals who destroy his inventions and mock him for his appearance further, Tetch seeks to end such crimes like this in Gotham City. He repurposes his mind-controlling inventions into his suit and hat and uses them to take control of criminals' minds to prevent them from committing crimes, all while having his mind-controlled pets aid him in both of his works in neuroscience and in stopping criminals. * The Bird / Oswald Cobblepot : To be added * Scarecrow analog character : To be added * Killer Moth analog character : To be added * Firefly analog character : To be added * Sinestro analog character : To be added Individual Heroes * Hermes / August Heart (Godspeed analog character) : To be added * Professor Hugo Strange : A psychologist who studied at Gotham State University and currently works at Arkham Asylum. Strange influences the heroes that Nightman has broken to torment the criminals they face to emulate a vengeance on Nightman, seeing that the broken heroes haven't seen the light but are trying to create a flawed escape route. The broken heroes see the error of Nightman's ways through their blinded actions and seek to course-correct by adopting the opposing ideology. The criminals tormented in the process are seen as being capable of becoming like Nightman, so Hugo Strange visits them in Arkham Asylum to fraudulent their psychology tests so he can keep their custody and mentor them to become heroes while also being subjugated to his lab experiments, creating the superhero team Monster Men. * Predator / Kirk Langstrom : A student at Gotham State University who was left homeless after leaving his father who molested him as a child, Kirk became a drug addict who kept on failing his classes and being constantly neglected due to his poor appearance. After being kicked out of the University, he began to have a history of brutally biting the necks of apartment neighbors he stayed with, getting him sent to Arkham Asylum as a delusional serial killer. While at Arkham he was visited by Professor Hugo Strange and was given a special drug that transformed him with spliced bat DNA, leading him to be taught to use and control his vicious tempers to defeat Nightman and bring him to justice. * Antonio Dorrance : A hot-tempered steroid-fueled wrestler who distanced himself from family and friends in favor of a high-paying career. After nearly killing an opponent on the field, thus leaving him paralyzed in his spine, his fiance gets upset with him after getting him out of jail. Antonio takes his frustration by grabbing her furiously and threatens to kill her if she doesn't let him have his wrestling gig. Two nights later Gotham City police discover her dead and a sole witness leads authorities to believe Antonio was the murderer. Antonio becomes traumatized from the news and more so after being pursued by the corrupt authorities during a manhunt and starts getting addicted to drugs to compensate. After the authorities catch and detain him to Arkham Asylum, his test results are skewed by Hugo Strange who uses him as a test subject for a new Venom drug he invented. The Venom drug enhances Antonio's physical prowess while losing his mind further in the process, thus becoming willing under the vocal command of an individual close to him. Villains * Spell Doctor (Doctor Fate analog character) : To be added * Talon / Hro Talak : A former prince of Thanagar who led his people into war against Rann with his actions leading to his people being wiped out. Due to the trauma and self-guilt over his people's deaths, Hro becomes a murderous vigilante in the skies swooping down to kill anyone who stands against his goals of creating a new dystopia through Thanagarian black magic. * Adam Strange analog character : Dictator of Rann who led his people to counter an attack from Thanagar that was lead by Hro Talak. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Red Shogun Category:DC's Alpha Legion Category:Universes Category:Shared Universes Category:DC Category:Films Category:TV Series Category:Collaborations